Nights of Fire:Hatos
by Yunalia
Summary: Sell is cast into a life of mystery without her father's guidance when a man in a butler uniform takes her against her will. Where had he taken her? How had he made her father and his white mare vanish before her eyes? What and who is this man?
1. Chapter 1 What we want

Nights of Fire

Prologue

"I've endured much to be standing before you, Hatos. You know just what I'm talking about. How you've ruined Minecraftian lives, destroyed friendships, killed innocents, almost killed me and yet here I am standing. I'm still standing holding onto my scythe whereas others have lost hope." Her eyes flared up from deep purple into fiery flames. "I'm going to kick your ass with their anger, sadness, and most of all my spirit that has given hope to all of the people that have been affected by your evilness! How do you feel about that?"

"I would call it destiny for me to be facing the third generation of your lineage." A sneer spread across Hatos's skeletal face as the teeth ground together. It was true, he was completely thrilled to face the third lineage of Great Lord Radveskel. The very man that had the backbone and nerve to backstab him by creating others of their kind and over throwing him. "You certainly aren't a reincarnation of Great Lord Radveskel which I'm happy about but I do wish to have the grandest battle with you as I had with him. Can you do that, Lady Sell?"

Sell's eyes a light as her spirit rose within her. The spirit that had been given to her temporarily. "This will be my final fight and I'll be damned if it'll be terrible. It'll be the best damn battle that no one can top!"

Hel, Sell's werewolf partner growled aloud and snapped his teeth as he sprang forward to initiate the first attack. _"Honor and glory!"_

Sell sprang forward as a diamond scythe appeared within her hand and her form changed within a burst of flames that consumed her. Hatos's scythe clashed against Sell's with a metallic clang that echoed through out the tower. She was now standing as a Skeletal Being just like Hatos with a black and white split cloak about her. _"Heart, soul, and redemption! Amen!"_

Hel sprinted past them as he went headlong into the tower to do his job. His black fur rippling as he sprinted down the steps to a lower level. The tower shook from the battle between Sell and Hatos but Hel knew that there was nothing to fear at that moment. He shifted into his human form, a tall man with a pony tail and horns atop his head wearing a black shirt and black pants. Opening the door he found himself facing the witches that were Los's sisters.

Hatos had kidnapped them and were using their potions and magic for his benefit. He narrowed his red eyes. "Snap out of it, all of you! Surely you all know that you're being controlled?!"

The nearest witch sister raised her head, being the sister of Life. "It does not matter what has been done to us, wolf. We have found our true purpose."

The witch sister of Fire stared at him deeply. "Our sister matters not to us. Leave us and give her the message, wolf."

Hel growled deeply. "I'm sorry but there's a full fledged war happening right now and I've come here with my Lady to take you guys back. Now come with me or I break you all to pieces!"

One of the witch sisters flung a potion bottle at him. Hel dodged and sprang away to avoid its harmful ways. "Then we shall fight to remain where we belong!"

Ch.1 Sell

A book shuts as Rien tosses it onto his desk. He yawned rubbing his eyes tiredly. The door opened allowing his wife to enter. "Rien? What are you working on so early in the morning?" She placed a cup of milk before him which he snatched up and drank from.

"Sell will be leaving a the next two days and I need to get things in order to not think about what's going to happen to her out there." He looked to her with a worried expression. "Aumi our only daughter could be the key to stopping the battle with The Dark Lord. I'm not joking."

Aumi looked to him and shook her head. "Our daughter is a very good farm hand and there's nothing that's going to change when she leaves." Aumi snorted with a smile. "Besides, we haven't heard a thing from The Dark Lord or any sort of evil in a while now. I think he's given up."

Rien shook his head. "Absolutely not. He has not given up. He will never give up until the true Lady appears that the prophecy speaks of." He pushed a book to his wife that had the prophecy written on it from past historians. "This prophecy has three other pieces that were all separated and scattered. If we can get two other pages then we'll know the true destiny of this Lady that is supposed to come to us."

Aumi read the prophecy aloud. "A child born of the third generation, guided by pure hearts the darkness will fade and the light will shine eternally." She looked to her husband slightly confused. "What does any of this even mean?"

Rien got to his feet going to the wall where he had books on a shelf and grabbed Sell's records. "Our daughter comes from the third generation. I'm the second and father's the first. Therefore, with my scientific enhancements to her body I believe that she should be the new heir to Lady Ananon's title!"

Aumi stared at him as if he was crazy. "Drink your milk and get some more sleep. I'm going to go call the doctor about your mental state." She turned and left him to be alone in his office.

Rien looked to the picture of his daughter that he had hanging on the wall. He placed the book back on the shelf and left his office briskly. "Sell! Lets get to work!"

Aumi looked to her husband from the kitchen as he was walking towards the front door. "They're already outside tending to the farm."

Rien looking into the air stumped. "Really? She's never up this early though." He left out the front door and headed outside down the gravel drive. He could see her deep purple hair out in the wheat field as she reaped the grain stalks with a scythe. "Sell! When you get done with that start on chopping wood! We need fire kindling!"

Sell turned and waved to her father saying she heard him and went back to work. Des and Toc were trying to catch a pig that didn't want to be caught and cooked. Rien leapt the fence and took the pig down that hadn't seen him coming. The three men took the squealing pig into the barn where its cries were cut short. Rien left the barn giving his sons directions as he led a white mare behind him. "I'll be back later tonight. I'm going to go see Lones."

Toc poked his head out of the barn. "Can you fetch sugar while your out? Mom needs some for a cake."

Rien climbed into the saddle and trotted out of the front gate and down the gravel path. The white horse nickered as it chewed on its bridle while making its way. Rien patted the mare's neck gently. "I hope nothing bad happens until after I see Sell off."

The white horse whinnied in reply to his voice and quickened her trot. As Rien neared Lones's houses at the end of the path he saw that his son was out doing work for him. "Hey there, Skelar!"

Skelar, a young teen around the age of his daughter turned at the shout and waved to Rien with his scythe. "Dad's inside!"

Rien's horse plodded up the gravel trail and stopped at the hitch post. Rien opened the front door to find Rien standing in the kitchen reading the paper. "Morning, Lones."

Lones grunted in return. "Have you seen the attacks that have been going on lately? There's a thirty percent rise! Thirty percent! Rien, there must be something that we can do to end this!" Lones slammed the papers down on the table angrily. "All those innocents..."

Rien sat down at the table. "It's time we let the kids take up the reigns."

Lones looked at him like he was stupid. "They aren't ready! Have you gone insane?! They don't even know a thing!"

"I've been telling Sell stories which she thinks are just fairytales. She accepts the Skeletal Beings but she doesn't know she is one. Neither does Skelar, right?" Rien looked to his friend knowing full well that Skelar only saw the Skeletal Beings as a fairytale as well.

Lones huffed bringing a hand to his face. "What do we do about their questions?"

"Answer them. All of them." Rien said leaning on the table. "First step to everything. It's time they knew what's happening around them. It's time they saw the great struggling war of both sides."

Lones let his hand fall in his lap. "When do we tell them?"

"Tonight. We bring them to the meeting room," Rien said getting to his feet. "No covering their heads either."

Lones got to his feet feeling unsure but believed in Rien's beliefs. "Fine. I'll bring him tonight on horseback."

"Come by the barn. I'm got both horses prepared for tonight." Rien said opening the door again to head out. "Oh, bring the paper as well. I'll grab my research material."

"Are we having a full blown meeting tonight?" Lones asked surprised by this. "They won't be able to follow anything we say!"

Rien waved his arm as he climbed into the mare's saddle and turned her around. "Just do it. We'll make it easy for them to follow what's being said. It isn't hard. Believe me, Lones. It won't be bad."

Lones stood in his door as he watched Rien urge his mare off down the gravel trail in a gallop back to his house. Skelar stopped in the garden to wave him goodbye and look back to his dad. "That was short. What was said?"

Lones sighed shaking his head. "I'll tell you tonight. Hurry up your chores." Lones went back inside shutting the door letting Skelar to wonder about things in his own mind.


	2. Chapter 2 In which the darkness speaks

Ch.2 In which the darkness speaks

Sell felt as if the world had moved but then again it hadn't. She couldn't understand what just happened. Her father had been right in front of her on his horse just a second ago. Now she was blind. There was nothing but darkness. Where was she? Her arms spread out feeling for anything and bumped into fabric. She paused before actually feeling the fabric and found it to be attached to a person. "You're still here...? Why?"

The butler looked down at her in silence. She couldn't see in the dark but he could. He could see her very well. His eyes made it look like day time in the darkness. "It was my order. This is where I shall remain until my Master returns."

"Your Master?" she asked repeating the name. "What are you?" Sell asked removing her hand. The man didn't seem aggressive but something told her he could be if he wanted too.

The butler moved away from her grasping range into the darkness with quiet bare feet. Sell was waiting for a reply. When none came to her she wondered if she was still with him. "Hello?"

"You should be able to see and sense me but you do not?" the man asked quietly.

"I can't see shit in front of my face. How in hell do you expect me to see you?!" she spat angrily not liking being blind. "Where am I? Where are you?"

The butler stood there for a moment in silence thinking. If she can't see me then she must not have the ability that the prophecy spoke about. Though she is the third generation of the Great Lord. The butler thought to himself further pondering if Sell would be a threat to his Master's upcoming plans or to not worry about her. The thoughts of leaving her alone and taking her back to the village troubled him deeply.

"Don't move. You are standing on a pillar that goes down to the void." The butler spoke in a low tone. "I don't think you'd care to die for no reason just yet."

Sell slid her foot a little bit to feel the edge. Sure enough there was nothing but her own one square standing spot. "Why am I here?"

The butler smiled to himself in the darkness. It was all just a ruse to make her stand still and not move. She was on a two block high pillar that had a stone brick floor beneath it but he wasn't going to tell her that. Taking away a person's sight and leaving them to their other senses is an interesting test for the butler to see how another is trained. Elevate them just slightly and they'll feel the air and feel slightly disjointed from the Earth.

"That is for my Master to decide and tell you. I'm only the dog that serves him food." The butler replied going quiet once more.

He would not speak again. He would sit and watch her until his Master had returned. Sell stood there blinking in the darkness. The air was cool and slightly damp. Her mind clicked at a sudden thought. "If I'm on a pillar that must mean that you're on one too. Or on a ledge somewhere." She turned her head towards the direction he had spoken from. "You aren't that far either. I could jump to you."

The butler chuckled. "You have some interesting thoughts, girl. Do not move. There is a six block gap between us. You couldn't leap that and live. Even if you did attempt the jump there are steel bars blocking the space. Basically this room that I'm in acts like a viewing room."

Sell went quiet thinking about her situation more but finally concluded that she was stuck. "Very well then. Talk to me more."

The butler went quiet. He would not do so any further. Now was his time to observe her. He didn't care if she disliked the darkness. He didn't care if her legs were tired of standing.

It wasn't his place to give any feelings towards the victim.

Rien turned his horse in a full circle looking around frantically for Sell. "Sell?! Sell!"

Toc and Des came running from the house wondering what had happened. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Sell?"

Rien looked to his two sons as they ran to him. "Get your horses! I need to get Lones and his son! Some man dressed as a butler just took Sell!" He spurred the white mare into a run and leapt the front gates.

Toc and Des looked to one another kinda lost in the reply. A man with a butler outfit just took their sister and got away? The two turned running to the barn grabbing a black horse with white spots and another black horse with white pinto markings, charging from the barn following their father who was several horse leads ahead of them. Toc turned to his brother as the horses galloped side by side. "Who would take Sell for?"

Des shrugged as best as he could. "I don't know but whatever happened its upset dad a good bit if he goes to get Lones and his son."

"True to that," Toc replied urging the horse faster ahead of his brothers. "Lets hurry!"

Des kicked his horse to follow his stead and raced down the gravel path to Lones's farm where their father was just coming to a halt with his white mare. The two horses leapt the front gates to canter in kicking up dust. Rien charged into the house telling Lones very few words but enough to make Lones get spurred into action, taking up his own horse and mounting up. Skelar climbed up into the saddle on his horse and the band of five charged to the front gate that Rien had seen the cloaked man last before the butler had taken Sell. The King who was overseer of ten villages that were one thousand blocks apart from one another was already mounted on his white horse that had diamond armor.

"King Sarador," greeted Rien as he approached the King and his guards that accompanied him. "Do you know which way the cloaked man went with his army?"

The King nodded turning towards the Northwest. "They went that way. Why do you ask?"

"The butler took my daughter," Rien said as his horse plodded past the King. "We're going to get her back."

The King began to laugh. "A butler took your daughter? Why in the world would a butler want your daughter for?"

Rien stopped his horse. "If you want us to keep protecting what you own from the darkness you will cease this laughter." The voice that Rien spoke with was dark. "The enemy has our prophecy of beating the Dark Lord. They have our one and only hope. You sit on your horse and laugh about this. The butler wasn't normal." With that said, Rien urged his horse to run leading the others out of the village to rescue Sell.

Lones, Toc, Des, and Skelar nodded to the King before charging after Lord Rien. The horses kicking up dust, dirt, and grass as they galloped away. King Sarador stared after the group with pursed lips. "One day I won't have a need for those freaks. Until that day comes I have to put up with their bullshit." He scowled urging his own horse into a canter and began to move his group out of the village towards home.

The dark butler leaned on a wall watching Sell. She hadn't said another word. He hadn't spoken to her to make her talk. There was just silence and darkness. The butler left the room knowing that she wouldn't go anywhere, heading down a dark passageway and turning to go down another dark passage to come to an iron door which he teleported onto the other side. The front door of the base opened allowing the portal maker to step inside with his followers. "Well? Is she trained?"

"If she was trained I'd still be in there," the butler replied with arms to his side looking to the leader. "She's not trained yet. We've captured her at a good time."

"How do you know?" asked an orange haired man sitting next to the fireplace.

"She hasn't caught on to my ruse, where as trained Skeletal Beings would perceptively know just how far the ground was from them. She does not." He walked out of the room to the stable to tend to the horses that they had used to travel with.

The leader smirked, happy to hear the news. "Very good. If we had waited any longer then the girl would've known for sure. Now all I want is a hefty price from the Dark Lord. I got her as he instructed. Unharmed." He turned walking to the stable after Hel quickly.

Hel paused hearing footsteps behind him as he reached the stable doors and turned to see his Master. "Sir?"

"Hel, don't worry about the horses. They can wait. I want you to go to the Dark Lord with the news and set up a meeting.." the leader ordered. "It's time that I got payed for a job well done and grabbing her before she was trained."

Hel let go of the handle of the door that he was about to pull open. "Right away, Master." He turned on his heel and teleported away without another word.

He didn't want to keep his Master or the Dark Lord waiting more than they had too. As Hel stood atop a high mountain with chilling wind whipping about him he looked down into a snow capped valley below at a dark cave entrance that led the way into the Dark Lord's fortress. The butler teleported into the mouth of the cave to walk through the darkness. This was once his home. He once lived here with his father, the man who had made him.

Hatos was his father or as others knew him by the Dark Lord. A pair of wolves approached him from the darkness growling at his presence. Hel was surprised that they weren't greeting him in a more friendly manor. As he was followed by the wolves he came upon a new sight. It seemed to Hel that Hatos had redecorated his fortress on the inside.

The first room was now an empty dark space that mobs hung out in. Hel passed through without a word. The lowly monsters weren't something to acknowledge from his standards. The only ones that he would speak to were the powerful ones, his father or his Master. There was no one else that came close.

He entered a bigger chamber and found it to be more homey and welcoming. Well, if you enjoyed seeing mossy stone bricks, wooden furniture, cobblestone, and ruthless looking men watching you as you entered.

"If it isn't the Lord's son! Welcome home, Hel!" Greeted a one eyed man from a chair that sat at a table in the corner.

Hel nodded to the man without a word continuing on his way. He wouldn't speak to the lowly Minecraftian either. There was no need to give them his voice or acknowledgments. They wouldn't care to hear him. They were only tools to the Dark Lord and to his Master.

As Hel made his way through the dimly lit fortress he noticed that his father had changed the hallways as well to make it into a slight maze. He turned to look at the two wolves that were still trailing him. "Would you be so kind as to show me the way instead of following my ass?"

The wolves snuffled at his demand but took the lead and began to trot down the passageways winding this way and that before coming to the main hall. A group of men and women stood in two rows staring at the man that sat in a throne that was elevated. A woman walked into the room from the side entrance, her dress sliding across the floor. Hel looked about the room as torch flame made shadows dance about the room. This room had not changed in the least.

Hel stood at the back watching the group that he knew were the elite fighters that his father had trained for certain tasks that were highly important and were needed to be handled separately from the other group that were used for small minor tasks like raids and other things. Hatos looked to his wife with soft adoring eyes. "My love. I didn't expect you to get up so early in the day."

His wife sat down in his lap leaning against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I got tired of being separated from you. Your son was keeping me up anyways."

A young boy around the age of ten came walking from the side door that his mother had come from. "Father, I'm bored. I want to go exploring. Take me."

Hatos smiled at him as his son neared the thrones. "I will once I finish my meeting. Why don't you and your mother head to the falls and I'll be along in a moment?"

"But dad," whined the boy as he leaned on his father's knee looking up at him. "Your meetings take forever and it'll be night by the time you're done."

"Anzel," Hatos sighed rubbing his son's head. "It won't be as long as you think. Run along now."

Hatos's wife reached over taking Anzel's hand as she got off her husbands lap and led her son away through the opposite side entrance. The last time Hel had seen his father's heir he was just a baby. Hel was surprised that he had grown so much. Hatos turned back to the group of elites. "I have a man named Socaza fetching me a girl. Her name is Sell. I want you to get her from him and bring her to me."

"Done and done," spoke up Hel from the back making everyone turn to him. "For a price. According to Socaza, father."

Hatos stood in surprise and stepped down from the elevated throne making his way to Hel. "Hel! When did you get here?!"

The two hugged each other greeting one another warmly. Hel pulled back to look down upon his father for he had grown taller since being away for so long. "I've just arrived. Mother doesn't look too bad. Still young as ever. As for Anzel, he's really grown."

Hatos smiled up at his eldest adopted son. "You got to see them. I'm glad. They would really love to see you again, Hel." Hatos said warmly to him. "Come, we shall join them on an adventure."

Hel was taken by the arm and pulled through the walking space between the elites. The elites all stared at Hel quite surprised to see him around the fortress again. Hatos turned to the elites waving at them. "Nevermind on that order. I'll take it up with Hel. He is a butler to Socaza and is my spy. You may all return to whatever you were doing."

The elites turned walking out of the room in silence. Hel turned to his father with a questionable look on his face. Hatos raised a brow. "What? Are you surprised that I'd send out my elites to take the girl from Socaza? I knew he'd want a ransom for her but seeing as he has sent you to arrange a meeting with me I guess I'll prepare an amount before hand."

Hel snorted and began to laugh grabbing his father by the shoulder. "You are funny. I figured telling you what he wanted would be a struggle but it seems that you have someone watching over me."

Hatos started to laugh along with his son. "Heavens no, I would never do such a thing as that, Hel. I trust you completely."

The two started to ease off their laughter and dipped into silence. Hel started towards the door that his mother and little brother went through. "I mean it though. About the spy. I wouldn't put it past you to do such a thing." He looked back at his father with his purple eyes glowing. "I make no mistakes and you know that. Try to be honest with me so you can pass on to the Aether, father. It would be a shame to be condemned from the place you came from."

Hatos chuckled following after him. "I do believe you being apart from me has made you open your eyes a bit more. What has Socaza been telling you?"

Hel walked on with his father at his side. "Nothing. I've been finding things out on my own."

Hatos didn't believe that for a second. "You're covering for that lowlife portal maker. Why? He's not good enough to be protected by the likes of you."

Hel remained silent. He knew he would give the slightest hint or clue to his father if he said anymore on the subject. "What are you willing to pay for the girl?"

Hel's father flicked his eyes to his son's face for a brief moment and snorted. "Tell me about her. Is she trained?"

"No. We had obtained her before the initiation could start. Though there are others that will be initiated. What do you think about them?" Hel asked looking to his father.

"They are no threat unlike that girl. It's good to hear that she's been taken at the right time." Hatos nodded to himself thinking. "I will train her. I will have her fight against her own kind."

Hel looked down the hall as he listened to his father muse over his plans. "Somehow I don't think it'll be that easy. Go right ahead with it though."

Hatos eyed his son with lips pursed. "Why do you say such things? What do you know? Are you hiding things from me?"

"No," Hel said quickly. "I just have a gut feeling. She might be stupid now but if given light she will take flight." He turned to his father in silence.

Hatos stared for a moment before sighing. "Then I'll ask Socaza to have you stay home for a family reunion to help me train her. With you here she can't run far from me."

Hel pocketed his hands with a sigh. "I hate babysitting, father. Especially weak mongrels."

Hatos chuckled at his sons attitude toward the young girl of Lord Rien's. "Hel, you don't know what she is capable of but you will see. Yes. Everyone will see."

As the two came into another chamber where Hatos's son and wife were waiting Anzel looked up to see his father and a man that he didn't recognize. "Who's that?"

Serdra shrieked flinging herself at Hel who hugged her tightly. "Hello, mother."

"Hel!" she said warmly hugging him tightly. "I've missed you so much!"

He pulled back from her with a smile. "As have I. It's good to see you again."

Hatos stood at the side watching them before turning to his son. "Anzel, this is your older brother, Hel. He's been at my friend Socaza's house living there."

Hel bent over to hold out his hand to Anzel who looked unsure of him. "Hi. I knew you when you were just a baby. I'm surprised that you've grown so big."

Anzel hid behind his mother shyly. Serdra smiled at him patting his head. "It's ok. You'll get to know him more as you two spend time together."

"I don't want to spend time with him. I'm an only child! I'm the heir! I get the throne!" he said angrily towards Hel.

Hatos smacked the back of Anzel's head. "That's no way to speak to your brother! Keep this up and I won't take you on an adventure!"

Anzel sniveled and obeyed. "I'm sorry, Hel. Forgive me."

"Forgiven." Hel said gently before standing up. "I'm sorry to say this but I must go. I have work to do for Socaza. I just wanted to stop by and see you all."

Hatos hugged Hel once more then Serdra bidding him goodbye. "Come back home more often, Hel. We miss you."

Hel hugged them each tightly. "I miss you all too. I promise to not be gone too long this time if I can help it."

Hel broke away from them turning and walking away. Anzel ran at him, punching his leg and seeing Hel teleport away. Anxel laughed at his brother's ability. "He's such a coward."

"It's a defense mechanism," Hatos said staring at his youngest son. "That wasn't a nice thing to do. Hel will be expecting an apology for such behaivor."

Anzel folded his arms acting like a spoiled brat, which he was. "I'm not giving that half breed an apology! He's a weakling compared to me."

Serdra couldn't help herself and struck at her son's bottom hard. "How dare you say such things about Hel! I'm not taking you on an adventure at all! Your attitude is unacceptable!"

Hatos watched Anzel pitch a fit to be taken out of the house by his parents. "Anzel, stop this fussing. I won't tolerate it anymore. Your going to be an adult soon and I'm putting an end to this whining. If I hear another complaint or a rude attitude towards Hel one more time I will disown you."

Anzel's face fell. He stared at his father in shock before staring at the ground in silence. "Yes, father."

Serdra took her son by the hand leading him out of the back passageway to the snow covered valley. Hatos followed after in silence as he thought over things that he and Hel had discussed. "She will be mine. A daughter that I've never had." He smiled at the thought and ran up behind his son grabbing him up and spinning him around in the snow playfully. "Got you!"

Serdra smiled watching them play in the snow and having fun before a snowball fight broke out and they all began sprinting about oblivious of what was happening.


End file.
